edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Hero
Ed Hero is the name of a 2018 fan-fiction series based on Ed, Edd n Eddy created by Nicksentai. It acts as a Superhero parody in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. The story revolves around Ed, who gains superpowers and becomes a hero to fight crime, though this would later cause him to come into a world of vigilantes, police officers, heroes fighting each other, and even supernatural-like villains. All in the way of a normal life. NOTE: This page is NOT free to edit. Plot This series does not take place in the original Ed, Edd, n Eddy timeline. Although it does feature similarities. Ed has always had a love for heroes, which gets in the way after the Eds build Edtropolis for a scam. However, Evil Tim awakens along with other villains to wreck havoc on the world starting with Edtropolis and Peach Creek. After a blackout, Ed wakes up to discover he has minor amnesia, and is in the box building in Edtropolis, which was rebuilt for people to live in, while fixing Peach Creek. He finds several of his friends, whom have become "superheroes", but the public prefers "Vigilanties". They fight crime and defeat the villains under the command of Evil Tim. Ed decides to become a superhero as well, as Red-Ed, to defeat villains and find parts of his missing memories. Characters Main Heroes *Ed: The Main Protagonist, a 16-year-old boy, who after a blackout gains minor amnesia. While he gets attacked, by villains he's saved by the Ed-Heroes. He becomes a superhero as well to protect people, as the hero, Red-Ed. Despite his new serious nature, this does not change the fact he is kind-hearted, very stupid, and over-imaginative. He seems to care deeply for his friends and has a strong fighting spirit. He has a secret power called "Fox Power" which turns him into a fox-themed monster version of himself. His main power is fire and color is red. *Amy: The Deutragonist, a 16-year-old girl, she is new to Peach Creek/Edtropolis, she is Nazz's relative and is an Ed-Hero, she is the one who convinced Ed to become an Ed-Hero after noticing his abilities. Unlike others, she seems to find Ed's weirdness cute, and has developed feelings for him, which he is dense to. Her hero name is Pink-Speed, and uses speed powers. She is an Ed-Hero-only character. *Edd (Double D): *Eddy: *Rolf: *Christen: *Nazz: *Kevin: Other Characters *Cara: *Johnny: *Plank: *Logan: Villains *Evil Tim: *The Kanker Sisters: *Eddy's Brother: *Sarah: *Jimmy: Episodes The Episodes will be based in arcs like in anime. As such, episodes are under a title that means it's under that part of the storyline. "Slice of Life" episodes are usually paired with the arc their most closest to. Trivia *This series, unlike the original possess anime tropes like expressions, storylines, etc. *Unlike even other fan-fictions, Ed and Sarah are "Half-Siblings", on their fathers side. *Many plot points are references of various Tokusatsu Anime, the two most common are Gatchaman Crowds and Tiger & Bunny. This is obvious from the similarites to their costumes. *The title, "Ed-Hero", is a reference to the word "superhero", and to Ed, Edd n Eddy which tends to use "Ed" in their titles.